oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Fairytale I - Growing Pains
Details Walkthrough Beginning the Quest Talk to Martin the Master Gardener. He's walking around the pig pen northwest of the bank in Draynor Village. He'll mention that his roses haven't been doing as well as they used to, and he suspects something's wrong. He wants you to ask the other members of G.A.G. (Group of Advanced Gardeners) if they're having the same problems he's having. Gathering Info You can choose any of the gardeners near the farming patches (allotments, hops, trees or fruit trees, anywhere you could pay a farmer to watch your crops) around RuneScape. You need to talk to 5 of them. Ask if they are a member of the Group of Advanced Gardners. The easiest ones to reach are the ones north of Catherby, north of Ardougne, next to the bar in Port Sarim, southeast of Falador, and behind Lumbridge Castle to the east. All of them say the same thing. They've been having trouble with poor crops. They all have different explanations of what's wrong, though. However the last person you ask will have a more interesting explanation. He or she will suggest maybe the fairies have something to do with it. While it does seem to be a bit fantastical, that would only be if it weren't for the fact that you know a few of them. Go back to Draynor and talk to Martin again. After telling him about the different ideas, go check up on the one you have the most control over. Get your Dramen Staff and head southeast to Zanaris. Trouble in Zanaris Head to the Fairy Queen's chamber. It's just south of where you enter the city, in the room with the Slayer master. However, something's wrong. The queen herself is missing, and instead, someone called the Fairy Godfather is here instead. He'll tell you that the queen has fallen to some sort of illness. She's under the care of Fairy Nuff. To find the queen, head west and go to the room to the north just past the windmill. Talk to Fairy Nuff and she'll tell you the details of the queen's illness and give you a list to take to a wizard named Zandar Horfyre. Investigating the Illness Walk or teleport from there to Falador, and from there west to the Dark Wizards' Tower. Head up to the top floor and talk to Zandar. He'll take the symptom list and then suggest you talk to Malignus Mortifer. He can be found east of the Crafting Guild and directly south of Falador, along with a few elemental wizards. Talk to him and he'll tell you he could probably help, but he wants something from you first. He wants a skull from a grave near Draynor manor. Go to the manor and around to the back (north side). Dig up the grave there. If you need a spade, there's on that respawns in the manor. Blessed Secateurs Once you have the skull, go back to Malignus and give it to him. He'll tell you that the queen's problem has to do with a creature called a Tanglefoot. In order to kill it, you need to enchant a pair of secateurs. To do this, Malignus will tell you to get three different items, and can be any combination of the following items: *Avantoe (see Herblore) *Baby blue dragon scales (kill a baby blue dragon) *Blue dragon scale (see Herblore) *Supercompost (see Farming) *Grapes (respawn in Cooking Guild) *Cave eel (see Fishing) *Charcoal (buy in Tai Bwo Wannai Village or Shilo Village) *Crushed gemstone (from failing to cut an opal, jade, or red topaz) *Edible seaweed (from Fishing Trawler or from killing rock crabs or rock lobsters) *Fat snail (from the purple snails without pointy shells in Mort Myre) *Irit leaf (see Herblore) *Jangerberries (you can grow them with Farming or find them west of Yanille *Jogre bones *King worms (from the swamp near the Grand Tree in the Gnome Stronghold) *Lime (buy from Heckel Frunch in the Grand Tree) *Mort Myre Fungi (use your silver sickle (b) near the logs in Mort Myre) *Mort Myre Pear (use your silver sickle (b) near the bushes in Mort Myre) *Mort Myre Stem (use your silver sickle (b) near the downed branches in Mort Myre) *Nature talisman *Potato cactus (see Herblore *Proboscis (see Tai-Bwo Wannai Cleanup) *Red spider's eggs (see Herblore) *Red vine worms (dug up in McGrubbor's Wood west of Seers' Village) *Slimey eel (see Fishing) *Snapdragon (see Herblore) *Snape grass (see Herblore) *Uncut diamond *Uncut ruby *Unopened oyster (see Fishing) *Volencia moss (near the mining site in Karamja. See also: Jungle Potion) *White berries When you finally have the items you need, grab your Amulet of Ghostspeak and secateurs and go to the Mort Myre Swamp and talk to the Nature Spirit. He'll bless your secateurs, at which point they'll take on a green glow. Killing the Tanglefoot Head back to Zanaris. Grab your armour and food and make sure to bring your secateurs. Head south from the bank to the mysterious ruins of the Cosmic altar. (You can take a shortcut if your Agility is 46, and a better one if it's 66.) At one side of the room is an opening you can climb through. The guard there will try to stop you, but when you tell him what you're up to, he'll let you through. Inside will be a bunch of Baby tanglefoots, and at the end of the tunnel will be a large level 111 Tanglefoot, in a chamber and the approach to it. Wield your magic secateurs to kill it and grab the secateurs that it drops. Head back to the Fairy Godfather and give them to him to finish the quest. Rewards *2 Quest Points *Magic secateurs (increases crop harvests by 10% when Farming) *3,500 Farming experience *2,000 Attack experience *1,000 Magic experience Fairy Tale Part I